I want Candy
by Kurai neko
Summary: Mu x Milo - ¿Quieres un caramelo?


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no es mío :( y la canción "I want Candy" tampoco... aunque teniendo en cuenta toooodas las versiones que se han hecho de las dos cosas o_oU que más dará otra? D: ... xD****

Advertencias: Universo alterno, Shônen ai (amor entre chicos), Songfic, ternura y caramelos de limón.****

N/A: Un regalito que le hice a Kaori por ser tan encantadora. La verdad es que la pareja me gusa mucho nvn Milo es mi adoración personal y Mu es un encanto (que no, que no es un angelito bien intencionado, no es una nenaza, es encantador, pero no una nenaza, por dios). Recuerdo que me quedé despierta hasta la hora del desayuno porque quería terminarlo todo de una y lo empecé muy tarde XDUu  
Espero que les guste non****

I want candy  


_Capítulo único.  
_

_I know a guy who's tough but sweet_

Mu asomó su cabeza otra vez por encima de las piedras del Coliseo.  
No había parado de atisbar aquel camino en una hora. Había terminado temprano su entrenamiento, como siempre y se dedicaba a admirar todo a su al rededor.

Mu siempre había sido un chico muy observador y detallista, un tanto minimalista y bastante centrado. Cuando se concentraba en algo no había forma de desviarlo de su camino.

Y esta vez, el centro de su determinación tenía nombre. Y se llamaba Milo.

Lo vio venir desde lejos y escondió su cabeza lo más pronto que pudo. Sus manos aún se agarraban fuertemente al filo de la roca que conformaba su asiento.  
Poco a poco y tratando de no ser visto puso sus ojos sobre aquel que se acercaba a paso lento.

Milo era fuerte. No había duda.  
Era travieso y despreocupado. Pero también era tierno.  
En ese momento andaba ensimismado en quien sabe que cosa y daba vueltas entre sus dedos índice y pulgar a una pequeña flor azul aparentemente recién arrancada.

Mu siguió con su espionaje con tal concentración que empezó a balancear sus piernas alternativamente y a descolgar poco a poco su cuerpo para poder ver como Milo entraba en el Coliseo.  
Se giró en su asiento y bajó las filas de roca blanca de dos en dos, saltando con gran agilidad.

Si Milo iba a entrenar él quería verlo.

_He's so fine, he can't be beat_

Mu se sentó al lado de los demás aprendices y tomó un pedrusco del tamaño de su puño entre las manos.  
Saludó educadamente antes de practicar sus poderes telequinéticos y lanzó la roca al aire para hacerla levitar delante de él al instante siguiente.

Saga lo aplaudió por tal demostración de poder a tan corta edad y Mu sonrió complacido, aunque por el rabillo del ojo seguía con sus observaciones.  
Aioria había retado a Milo y este se cruzaba de brazos mientras sonreía con malicia.

Lo mismo de todos los días.

La piedra se elevó en el aire e hizo un par de piruetas antes de caer en picado y volver a subir formando bucles en su camino.  
Mu había desarrollado su capacidad de atención múltiple de tal forma que podía hacer volar aquella piedra en piruetas cada vez más intrínsecas sin perder detalle de lo que ocurría unos cuantos metros más hacia el centro de la arena.

Sonrió aún más cuando observó como Milo se escapaba de un puñetazo demoledor de Aioria y le propinaba una patada en el vientre a su amigo.  
Pocas eran las veces que lograban alcanzar a Milo y su rostro infantil sin cicatrices era una de las cosas que le gustaban de él.

_He's got everything that I desire_

Milo se estiró como un gato mientras bostezaba como un cocodrilo hambriento. Su estómago le recordó que no había merendado aún y ya era casi tiempo de cenar. Decidió que era hora de ir a comer un poco.

El salón comedor del Templo del Patriarca quedaba muy lejos del Coliseo, pero de todas formas tenía que llegar allí si quería cenar con sus compañeros y amigos.

Usó sus habilidades para llegar lo más pronto posible, pero esto lo cansó más e hizo a su estómago protestar audiblemente.

Nada más entrar saludó y contestó varias sonrisas y demás muecas varias que dirigían hacia él.

Y allí estaba él.  
Mu hablaba animadamente con el Patriarca, que ese día parecía de bastante buen humor, detrás de su máscara pertinente.

Era educado, caballeroso, tenía amigos y un maestro que obviamente lo amaba, aunque a veces fuera duro con él.  
Todo el mundo lo adoraba y nunca le echaban las culpas de nada.

Arrugó su ceño al ver como se giraba para saludarlo con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.  
Milo supo que se estaba sonrojando y optó, como siempre, por girar su cara y gritar el hambre que embargaba su ser al primer compañero de juegos que encontrara.

En cierta manera envidiaba a Mu. Pero sabía que no podía odiarlo, era demasiado lindo como para hacerlo.

_Sets the summer sun on fire_

Milo era un saludable muchacho de catorce años y era ya la mitad de su vida la que llevaba obsesionado con aquel chiquillo.  
Y seguía pensando en el como un chiquillo aunque realmente tuvieran la misma edad.

Milo seguía con el mismo régimen de entrenamiento todos los días, pero en verano hacía demasiado calor a ciertas horas como para practicar.  
Aioria ya no era el mismo desde que su hermano fue declarado traidor y Mu había decidido irse a Jamir durante el mayor tiempo del año.

Y él allí, aburrido, con el francés como única compañía medianamente agradable. Sobretodo en aquellas horas de calor. Era fresquito.

Se había enterado de que Mu había llegado aquella misma mañana y esperaba verlo de un momento a otro por el Coliseo, pero eso no ocurrió en ningún momento.  
Ya aburrido de las clases de dicción que Camus le obligaba a darle se declaró en estado nulo mental y fue pateando piedras incautas del camino con las manos en su nuca hasta la Primera Casa.

El sol le daba de frente y más notó que vio a aquel que estaba dando patadas al aire frente a los escalones superiores de su primer destino.  
Su cosmos ardió precavidamente para avisar de su llegada y Mu pibotó sobre un pie para verlo cara a cara.

Mu no llevaba camiseta y su torso sudado subía y bajaba en un compás más elevado que era su costumbre. Sus mejillas estaban arreboladas por el ejercicio y los mechones del flequillo se pegaban en su frente.

Milo se quedó sin habla.  
Nunca más lo consideró un chiquillo.

Ni al sol del verano tan caliente como hasta entonces.

_I want candy, I want candy_

Muchos años habían pasado desde que aquel sentimiento infantil hubiera dejado paso a algo más calmado y maduro.  
De todas formas Mu sabía que aquel era un amor platónico.  
Su dulce y tierno milo, aquel fuerte y elegante era ahora todo un hombre y guerrero.

Aún suspiraba internamente al verlo entrenar o cuando lo descubría haciendo la siesta en las ramas de su raquítico árbol preferido.

Mu aún no sabía como es que aquel pobre vegetal no había cedido ante su peso.

Milo había recuperado del todo su antiguo humor desde que todos sus compañeros habían vuelto a estar juntos, pero sobretodo desde que podía ver continuamente la sonrisa de Mu.  
Con el tiempo, Milo había comprendido que aquello que siempre había sentido era amor del verdadero.  
Ese amor que no se iba ni con lejía y quitaesmalte.

Había cavilado mucho sobre la forma en que acercarse a Mu y en uno de sus interrogatorios a Camus había descubierto que su amado compañero le gustaban los dulces.

Una tarde se acercó a Mu. Sabía que estaría solo, leyendo en el patio de su Templo.

Mu cerró su libro y miró hacia arriba, preguntando con una sonrisa que se le ofrecía.

–¿Quieres un caramelo? –preguntó Milo con uno de sus mofletes hinchados.

Mu alzó uno de sus arcos ciliares y cabeceó afirmando.  
Milo sonrió mostrando el caramelo entre sus dientes.

Era de limón.

**-FIN-**


End file.
